deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Nouki Town
The governor of Nouki has the lowest nobility rank, he works for the feudal lord earl kohanou (manga 34, LN volume 3) Info Nouki Town is the second biggest town within earl Kuhanou's territory, it's situated in a typical fashion of a trading town. Nevertheless, the population is not more than 20000. The land size is also only about a fourth of Seryuu City. 30% of the population are slaves, but most are general or lower slaves, while criminal slaves are quite few. The taxes for entering the city are, 1 big copper coin for a commoner, 2 copper coins for a slave, and the wagon cost 2 big copper coins. The inside of the town is similar with Seryuu city but there aren't a lot of two-story buildings, yet low-rises are many. This town also has strong prejudice against demi-humans, but they're allowed to stay in the inn if one pay extra and they can buy things normally on the shops if they're paying good. They're not allowed to get inside where the riches and nobles lives. Thieves *The men were worth 2 silver coins a person. The ones with bow or weapon skills and higher-leveled were were even more expensive, but the women were cheaper. A middle-aged woman was worth for only 1 silver coin. *Reward for suppressing the thieves: 10 copper coins per head. Plot According to the gatekeeper, there are a lot of refugees who run away from the next earldom to become either serfs in rural farm village or slaves in general slaves in the city of this Kuhanou earldom. People who don't want to become slaves hide in the mountain and live by hunting animals. Seems that they also work in the field, but, as winter comes, a lot increasingly become thieves. Places *Inn *Armor Shop (not far from the inn) **Iron helmets without face protector, breastplates with belt fixture, light greaves of the same type, and gauntlets that protect only the back of hand, Bucklers and Round Shield made from metal; 30 gold coins, negotiated until it was 16 gold coins. *Weapon shop (not far from the inn) **3 Short bows and x30 arrows; negotiated it down to 1 gold coin. *Magic tools shop **Is not only a magic books and magic tools shop, but also an alchemy shop and a bookstore. **Reagents for potion, 1 silver coin per package ***The potion reagent is powder that glitter when it's used **Stabilizers, Powder of Ugi Leaves ***10 kilograms bag of stabilizer **Magic Cores, the market price is 5 gold coins ***Lenmaris bought 5 of them from Satou by 4 big copper coins each, later she bought another 10. ****One of the tens magic cores was the one from the Bone Golem level 20 (Maze of Trazayuya), worths 3 silver coins. **Magic Scrolls: Magic Art:Shield, Magic Art:Sonar, Magic Art:Short Stun, 5-6 silver coins each. *Second-hand clothes shop **Cloth and materials for sewing. **Underwear (drawers). *Manufacturing things **Tools for woodworking, metal carving, leather crafting, and blacksmithing ***A burner (from the metal carving workshop)WN 6-10 **Glue, nails and other materials, the Hinges were out of stock *Wood workshop **Lumbers *Workshop **Bottles and containers for putting medicine (cheaper than on Seryuu city) *General store **Wooden barrette, carved with simple design and three pale small stones are fitted in. The stones are not gemstones, but river stones with stripped patterns. It looks like jade so I appraise it, and the result is actinolite. The name sounds as if it could be used as catalyst for light magic, but it's just a pretty stone. ***Two copper coins **Silver barrette adorned with gemstones **Blue braids **Ribbons **Herbs **Pickled vegetables ***Bottles and jars sealed with string ****Around 20 kinds of things like, garlic and leeks pickled with oil, pickled cabbage and Chinese cabbage, yellow powder (looks like dried mustard) and others. ****Sweet things like honey and green-tea powder-like sugar called Ugi. **A tool for extracting fat from meat. **Lute *Magic Shop **Cooking books ***Gourmet guide book Characters *Lenmaris * Food *Vegetables, cereals, salt and seasoning. *Several Fruits (Satou left them) *Herbs *Pickled vegetables **Bottles and jars sealed with things like, garlic and leeks pickled with oil, pickled cabbage and Chinese cabbage, yellow powder (looks like dried mustard) and others, also sweet things like honey and green-tea powder-like sugar called Ugi. *Eggs (duck eggs) *Tenderloins with boiled vegetables, fish and radish soup, stir-fried vegetables, dried berry, flat bread made from Gabo fruit, and pickled Gabo leaves. *Sake (ale), is too sour, or rather, it's acid. *Juice References Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Town Category:Kuhanou Category:Kuhanou Earldom Category:Places